Star Spangled Banner, America, Star of the Night
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: It is America birthday again! America once again had a huge party to celebrate his independence. But also once again, England has yet to show up. So America is upset about this, but that night England shows up and shows America is the star of the night. *Not the average story :)*


**A/N: Okay…New one-shot! Hope you like it! Today is my birthday! April 19th! :3**

**I made a tumblr account just in case something happens to me so follow me on that? **

**Inaccurate history events**

**Warning: Romano's mouth, cuteness?**

**I don't own Hetalia or the Star Spangled Banner**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones aka the personification of America or the U. S. of A. rushed around his home preparing for his party. You know how most Americans are like, preparing at last minute. It was July 4th, independence day, his birthday. America himself loved this day, not just because he got out of England's rule, but because the fact that he loved the fireworks that light up his sky on that day. His citizens loved this day as well, some for the fact that they were free, some for family, some for the fireworks, or the fact that they get to spent another day with their loved ones. Speaking of that, America has a crush, okay maybe not a tiny crush but a huge crush on his former caretaker, England. And so far, for more than two hundred years England has _never_ came to his party! Every year he hopes England would show up. That was exactly why he plans out his parties out very well just in case that grumpy Englishman would maybe one day come.

As America got the sodas ready he got the cake out of his gigantic fridge. "Whoopee! Got tha delicious cake!" America says to himself as he took the cake out of its box and put it on a proper plate, the cake was a picture of his flag and the fillings is chocolate. Then, he went to grab forks, and knifes. He then quickly got balloons out, blown them up and put them everywhere around his home. When the inside and the outside of his mansion was _finally _finished decorating the mansion was beautiful. There were red, blue, and white balloons everywhere, his flag were flapping in all the corners of his mansion, and his mansion was huge! In the middle of his front "yard" was a huge fountain, and carefully trimmed bushes. Normal people would say his house was not a good match to America's personality. But to them they didn't know that his house appearance was not for him, but it was for England. But in the days, all the way back to the time where he was under England's control, England was the one who decorated his home. Anyways, during his birthday he would always hold his party in Washington D.C. he has many houses, actually houses everywhere in his land, so why? This is the house that America had most of his memories in.

His house was finally finished; it was time for his own appearance. He quickly ran towards his room to change. He pulled out a white tux, a fake rose color of blue, red and white tucked in his left breast pocket, blue cuffs at the end, and to finish the look he has a red bowtie. He had specially ordered this tux. After he finished his hair, after minutes and minutes of trying to get the stubborn cowlick down America just gave up. While admiring himself in the mirror he remembered his first party.

* * *

"_Yo, let's get the party started!" The young American said. As everyone moved everywhere to watch the fireworks France came up to him._

"_Are you really happy about this?" America looked at him, funny._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_England isn't here." America's face twisted with hatred hearing the name._

"_Never speak of that name." He hissed and walked off to enjoy the fireworks. His people were celebrating the fact that they were free after all those years of war. But secretly after telling everyone he hated England he wonders, what is England doing right at that time? Is he crying? Is he happy? Is he drunk?_

* * *

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang making America jerk out of his memoires. _'Time to get tha party started!'_ He quickly sprinted down two flights of stairs. When he finally got to the door he quickly fling the door open revealing France. _'Shitty doodles…he just had to arrive first'_

"Bonjour mon cher," France says as he held out his present for America.

"Bonjurr, Anyways, dude that present look…HUGE! You can just put it over there." The foreign language felt so weird on his tongue, he gestured towards a long table approximately five feet long and 4 feet wide.

"Nice Amérique you outdone yourself again,"

"Thanks." Alfred murmured. "Fancy, do you know if _he_ will come today?" Francis just stared at him for a few minutes. America saw something appear in his eyes but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"That is a," France puts his index finger to his lips, "secret." He finished with a seductive wink that sent silvers down America's spine.

"Riiight dude," America looked away, silently hoping someone shows up.

_Ding Dong_

'_Thank you!'_ America quickly jumped to his door and opened it. "Hola~"

"Dumbass," Revealed the personifications of Spain and South Italy. That feisty Italian…he hated him. Well, he can't say he hates Romano, he just let's say strongly dislike him.

"Well then Romano it's my big day can't you be a bit happier." The Italian scowled, Spain just smiled and waved at France, who in return smiled at him.

"Fine, happy birthday! The joy," Romano hissed out while trying to sound happy. American clapped.

"Good job, dude! You just need to sound like that all the time!" Romano's left eye twitched as he tried to smile at the American. Romano himself actually thought America was a huge crybaby, which was proven one time at the world meeting. Russia had somehow knocked America's soda off the table, America literally sink down to the floor and cried over the soda while saying, "WHY!? YOU COMMIE! NOW WE NEED TO THROW A FUNERAL FOR IT! MY BABY! I WAS GONNA ENJOY YOU!"

Romano shook his head for his did not want to be around America. You know what they say, stupidity is contagious. He looked back at Spain who looked like he didn't care about anything. _'He's probably daydreaming about his largest tomato.'_

"Oi, bastard come here." Spain glanced at him before pouting and walking towards France and Romano.

_Ding Dong _

America quickly jerks the door open and looked outside. No one was there, or is there?

"Stupid kids, playing jokes all the time," America sighed and shut the door, leaving poor Canada out there.

"Maple…" That went unheard.

As time went on more and more nations begin to show up except for one, England. America's hope was beginning to descend every time the door didn't reveal a British man. Finally when, the party was starting America gave up all his hopes on England showing up and tried to enjoy his time.

As the party started to end everyone went outside to watch the beautiful fireworks that lighted up the land. Everyone knew that America was troubled. They knew how much America wanted his former caretaker to come and celebrate. Not to celebrate for that he was free, but to celebrate as humans that wants someone special to come. Everyone saw that currently America looks like a kicked puppy.

As the party finally concluded and everyone left America tried his best not to look sad but sometime his cover was broken. He sighed and closed the door before walking to the bathroom to brush.

After getting ready for bed he slipped into bed and turned off the lights. As he tried to go into dream world he heard a guitar being tuned and a microphone being checked. America cursed under his breathe wondering who wonder be tuning a guitar in the middle of the night, even though it's 4th of July doesn't mean they can go wild and wake everyone up. Then suddenly America remembered he didn't live near anyone.

"Who could it be?" He asks himself before putting his glasses back on and opened the window just in time to hear the song. The song is all too familiar. The singer's accent is also too familiar. Both are too familiar.

"_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light."_ America's eyes widened as his brain suddenly stopped working.

"_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?"_ America's brain finally started to process again. It was his song, his national anthem, The Star Spangled Banner. And the personification of England was singing it in his sexy accent.

"_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,"_ America rarely faints, he only faints when there's no burger or video games. But he could seriously faint right that moment.

"_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?"_

"_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,"_

"_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there."_ America remembers the war between them in 1812, that Battle of Fort McHenry in Baltimore Harbor. Whilst, England closes his eyes and remembered the pain that he felt. But he was doing this to make America happy. After all this morning, France had called him and asked if he was going and that's when England told him: "After all those years, I should, for once, be happy for him." He told France how when everyone leaves he was going to be in front of America's yard and sing the Star Spangled Banner, just for America, just for the star of the night.

"_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave."_

"_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" _Yes indeed, America was brave.

"_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,"_

"_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,"_

"_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,"_

"_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?"_

"_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam."_

"_In full glory reflected now shines in the steam:_

" '_Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave."_

"_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

"_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore."_

"_That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,"_

"_A home and a country should leave us no more!"_

"_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution."_

"_No refuge could save the hireling and slave."_ No matter how much Arthur disliked singing this song, this was all for one special country.

"_From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:"_

"_And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave."_

"_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

"_Oh! Thus be it ever, when freeman shall stand."_

"_Between their loved home and the war's desolation!"_

"_Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land."_

"_Praise the power that hath made and preserved us a nation."_

"_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,"_

"_And this be our motto: In God is out trust."_

"_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave."_

"_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

Yes, this is all for the star of the night, America.

"Oh! England!" America quickly wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheeks and quickly pulled on some clothes and ran out of his home to hug the Briton.

"ENGLAND!" America roared as he flung his arms around England.

"Stupid idiot, let go of me." America's face was hidden behind England's messy hair, but England felt America shook his head. "I-I, happy birthday America,"

America suddenly pulled back to inspect England, to make sure this was the grumpy old man that liked to spend his free time knitting, sipping tea, gardening, and talking with his fairies.

"What are you trying to do?" America stops and sends home his Hollywood celebrity grin.

"Thanks Iggy."

That night America and England went to the backyard of America's mansion to watch the sleepless families that fired fireworks that lit up his land. England smiled, yes, America is truly the star of the night. Star-spangled banner, America, happy birthday.


End file.
